


Carols of Arda

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2002-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to the Holiday Carols challenge, a.k.a. Aerlinnel's new favourite means of wasting time!  Carols now consolidated.<br/>Update 12/15/02: "Nuzgûl for Christmas".  Blame Dwimordene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morannon Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Lully, lullay, thou tiny _perian_ ,  
By, by, lully, lully,  
Lullay, thou tiny _perian_ ,  
By, by, lully, lullay.

O Elves and Men, well do ye ken:  
Fall to the Dark ye may.  
Distract the Eye, e’en though ye die,  
By, by, lully, lullay.

Sauron Abhorred, foul foe, dark Lord,  
Chargèd he hath this day  
His armies fell, with fear their knell,  
Free Folk to seize and slay.

“Then woe are we, Ring-bearer, for thee,  
Held by our foes at bay.  
Still, fight we shall,  
’Spite wan morale.  
By, by, lully, lullay.”

Original text:  
 _Lully, lullay, thou little tiny Child,_  
By, by, lully, lully,  
Lullay, thou little tiny Child,  
By, by, lully, lullay.

O sisters too, how may we do  
For to preserve this day  
This poor youngling for whom we sing?  
By, by, lully, lullay.

Herod the King, in his raging,  
Chargèd he hath this day  
His men of might, in his own sight,  
All children young to slay.

Then woe is me, poor Child, for Thee,  
And ever mourn and say,  
For thy parting, nor say, nor sing,  
By, by, lully, lullay.


	2. Joy to Aman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses to the Holiday Carols challenge, a.k.a. Aerlinnel's new favourite means of wasting time! Carols now consolidated.

Joy to Aman! the Flame has flown!  
O hear our thankful cry!  
No longer need we hear him call-  
Ing boasts about both forge and hall:  
“You’re not as good as I,  
You’re not as good as I—  
You’ll never be anywhere near good as I!”

Hear us declare: Finarfin reigns;  
We won’t obey this fool!  
He thinks that we shall follow him  
With faces worn out, hollow, thin,  
All sickened for his jewels,  
All longing for his jewels—  
He and his sons can go and worship worthless jewels!

Pity it is: Fingolfin goes.  
We thought he had a head!  
While his folk are out on the Ice  
All freezing, we shall be quite nice-  
Ly tucked up in our bed,  
Yes, tucked up in our bed.  
Sons of Finwë, remember us – at home, in bed!

Original text:  
 _Joy to the world! the Lord is come._  
Let Earth receive her king!  
Let every heart  
Prepare him room,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven, and heaven and nature sing!

Joy to the world! the Saviour reigns.  
Let men their songs employ  
While fields and floods,  
Rocks, hills, and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy.

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of  
His righteousness  
And wonders of his love,  
And wonders of his love,  
And wonders, and wonders of his love!"


	3. I'll Be King by Yuletide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses to the Holiday Carols challenge, a.k.a. Aerlinnel's new favourite means of wasting time! Carols now consolidated.

I’ll be King by Yuletide—  
Hold that crown for me.  
Trust me, folk,  
I’ll doff my cloak  
And wake that dead old Tree.

_Loëndë_ will find me  
With my Arwen, Queen.  
I’ll be King by Yuletide  
If Andúril is keen…  
If Andúril is keen!

 

 

Original text:  
 _I'll be home for Christmas,_  
You can plan on me.  
Please have snow  
And mistletoe  
And presents on the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams...  
If only in my dreams!


	4. Nuzgûl for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses to the Holiday Carols challenge, a.k.a. Aerlinnel's new favourite means of wasting time! Carols now consolidated.

I forced a marriage on an Elf;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
Went with the Fellowship myself;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I wrote farfetched A/L slash;  
Took part in a Boromir bash;  
Scorned the canon - worthless trash!  
Somebody snitched on me.

_(Refrain)_ Oh, I’m gettin’ Nuzgûl for Christmas—  
My fellow authors are mad.  
I’m gettin’ Nuzgûl for Christmas  
‘Cause my work ain’t been nuttin’ but bad.

I fell in love with Legolas;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I posted ill-spelled, hackneyed dross;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
Said an Elf fell from a tree;  
Went with Frodo and skipped Bree;  
Claimed there’s more than one Gofi;  
Somebody snitched on me.

_(Refrain)_ So I’m gettin’ Nuzgûl for Christmas—  
My fellow authors are mad.  
I’m gettin’ Nuzgûl for Christmas  
‘Cause my work ain’t been nuttin’ but bad.

So you better write good, whatever you do,  
‘Cause if you don't, I’m warning you,  
You’ll get Nuzgûl for Christmas!

Original text:  
 _I broke my bat on Johnny's head;_  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I hid a frog in sister's bed;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug,  
I made Tommy eat a bug,  
Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
Somebody snitched on me.

(Refrain) Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas.  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I put a tack on teacher's chair;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I tied a knot in Susie's hair;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I did a dance on Mommy's plants,  
Climbed a tree and tore my pants,  
Filled the sugar bowl with ants;  
Somebody snitched on me.

(Refrain) So I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas.  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

So you better be good, whatever you do,  
'Cause if you're bad I'm warning you,  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas!


End file.
